Everworld:Home Sweet Home
by Evil-Green-Marshmellow
Summary: ChristopherApril fic! I love that couple! Anyway, April gets kidnapped and Christopher tries save her. There's also a little JalilDavid pairing in later chapters. Please RR
1. prologue

Hiya! This is my first fan fic so if you review it please be nice^_^ Up until know all I did was R/R. This is a Christopher and April fic (I think they're cute together. Lol!) Anyway here's the fic.

P.S. If Chris or April seem a little out of character I apologize.(First chapters from Christopher's POV)

                                                   ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

                                                              Everworld: Home Sweet Home

"Screw you Jalil!" I shouted as I stormed off. Jalil was giving me his know-it-all crap again and David was muttering something about having to save Senna. Frankly I was just getting sick of those two. David prancing around Everworld and acting so brave swinging Galahad's sword around and trying to rescue the bitch who got us into this hell-hole, and Jalil trying to make sense of everything! Who could blame me for getting sick of them? Then there's me, Christopher Hithcock. Me? I want OUT of Everworld! I'm sick of running from Lunatic gods who are almost always trying to hurt us! I'm sick of going to war against armies of oversized bugs! I'm sick of sleeping on the cold, hard and sometimes wet ground! And I'm sick of missing my favourite episodes of Friends! But thank god us three boys weren't the only ones stuck here, there was still April. Aprils the only person here that I like. Its impossible not to like her she's smart, funny, sweet  and beautiful, very beautiful, With her long red hair and large green eyes. I spotted her taking a drink from a nearby stream. Like me she got tired of Jalil and David, and maybe me. It hurt to think that she may not like me. She and I are the only ones who really want out of here. Jalil refuses to leave Everworld until he's made logic of it (Although I doubt that will ever happen). David is General Davidus here, Athena's hero. I walked over to where April was sitting.

"Hi." I said as I sat down next to her.

"Hi." she said not looking at me. She looked troubled.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Just thinking." She   answered.

"About what?" 

"I miss my friends and family, and I must look terrible! I'm sweaty, smelly and dirty!"

"You don't look that bad." I tried to reassure her but it was true her messy hair kind of made her look cute.

She finally turned to look at me "liar" she said with a slight smile on her face.

"Well I tried," I said jokingly. 

She giggled. It was a comforting sound since I rarely ever hear it in this world. I moved closer to her and she looked at me again her green eyes meeting with my blue ones. David walked over.

"Well we better get going." He told us.

"Yes General piss-head!" I said with sarcastic cheerfulness. I turned around to look at April who was smiling.

So on we went.

                                        ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So what did you think? Should I continue? That was really just a prologue. If I continue whose POV should it be from Christopher's or April's? Like I said this is my first fan fic so please R/R^_^

P.S. If I continue there will be more adventure to it ;)  


	2. Chapter One:The Kidnapping

Ok people this is chapter one. This one's from April's POV. Here it is. Plz R/R^_^

                                                           ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

                                                                    **Chapter One**

We walked a long time before we finally reached a stream.

"We can bathe here." Jalil said.

"Sounds good to me." I agreed.

"We should keep going." David said. "We need to find Senna."

"We don't _need_ to find her." Christopher cut in. "Heck I don't even _want_ to find her."

"Who would?" I asked.

"_I_ do!" David was getting ticked off. "And you should too."

"Why should I?" I challenged him.

"You're her sister!" He shouted.

"So that's not much of a reason, is it?" I calmly answered back.

That's when surprisingly Christopher stepped in. "Look," He said "Why don't we all just have a nice bath and forget about her."

"Wow! Christopher being the voice of reason!" Jalil was amazed. "Well I agree lets just forget about Senna and have a bath."

"But-" David started.

"Three against one David." Jalil told him.

                                                                          *****

I walked down stream and climbed into the water. It was Ice cold. I began to clean my dirty body as best I could. I tried to keep up to my neck under the water encase one of the boys peaked. I had no doubt Christopher would; he's always flirting with me. I smiled to myself. Christopher was a sweet guy, Funny, energetic and cute. When we first got to Everworld I thought he was a jerk but he proved me very wrong. He's the one I get along with most out here, David and I are always fighting and Jalil and I had nothing in common.  

I began to wonder, _could I be…_

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard a rustling in the bushes.

"Nice try boys!" I called.

"What?" came three voices farther down stream.

"Are all three of you over there?" I asked.

"Yeah." I heard Christopher's voice "Why?"

"Never mind." I called back. The noise I heard was probably a bird or squirrel.

I got out of the steam and got dressed only now I had the strange feeling I was being watched.

Suddenly there was another sound from the bushes. Then another somewhere else. Then another in a different spot. Whatever was in those bushes surrounded me. 

"Hello?" I called quietly.

"APRIL LOOK OUT!!!!!" I turned around to see Christopher running toward me.

I turned back around and saw I was surrounded by an army of very big and tough looking men.  

They were all black with painted faces and each one had an arrow strung in their bows.

"Get the girl!" The biggest one called out. They all closed in on me.

"APRIL!" Christopher ran up and pulled me to his chest. His heart was racing as fast as mine.

"If you want her you'll have to get past me first!" He told them.

"Get the girl and kill the boy!" The big man called out.

Christopher held me tighter. " I won't let them get you." He whispered to me.

"But you'll be killed." I said crying now.

David and Jalil then ran over to us.

"Glad you could finally make it." Christopher said sarcastically.

"Sorry we had to get dressed." Jalil told him.

"FIRE!" The leader called.

Three arrows flew, one hitting David in the leg.

"AHH!" He cried in pain. He passed out.

"David!" I cried. 

The next hit almost hit Jalil but he dodged it.

"GET THE GIRL!" The leader cried.

One of the men pushed passed Jalil sending him flying. He hit his head on a rock.

"Jalil!" I shouted. He just laid there.

I felt Christopher's body being torn away from mine. He fought to hang on to me, But they managed to pull him away and throw him on the ground. He stumbled backwards. His foot caught between two rocks and he fell, shouting in pain. One of the men started dragging me away. Christopher tried to stand but fell back down. He tried a few more times but failed.

"APRIL!" Christopher cried.

"CHRISTOPHER!" I cried back.

He kept struggling to get up but couldn't.

I was carried away until I lost sight of him.

                                                        ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Told yah there'd be more action in the next chapter^_^ Don't worry plenty more to come. Next chapters from Christopher's POV. I'll continue to chapter two when I reach 7 reviews (I already have 4)

P.S. Thank you to the people who already reviewed, I really appreciate it^_^

 


	3. Chapter Two: A Broken Promise

Chapter two! Told yah I'd make it soon. I'm trying to write down the chapters as soon as I think of them before I get a writers block. Anyway here yah go, from Christopher's POV.

                                                ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

                                                       **Chapter two: A Broken Promise**

"APRIL!" I screamed as I helplessly watched her get dragged off by a tribe of ugly, greasy men.

_Why didn't I protect her more?_ This was all my fault! Tears started to flow down my face. I brushed them away only to have more take their place.

I heard something stir.

David. He looked around.

"What happened? Where's April?" He asked as he realized the arrow was still in his leg. He screamed as he pulled it out.

"Gone." I said "Because of me!" I dug my fingers into my arm.

"Christopher it's not your fault," David tried to comfort me but failed. "You tried to save her."

"Well I should have tried harder!" I screamed suddenly angry. Not at David, but at myself.

Jalil finally woke up and like David was completely confused. 

"What happened?" I didn't answer. 

David answered for me "That tribe carried her off."

Then Jalil asked the stupidest question of all time and with Jalil that doesn't happen very often.

"Will she be ok?" Told you it was stupid.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK?!" I yelled. Now I was getting mad at them. "From the looks of them I don't think their going to give her a nice bath and a warm cozy bed! And did you see how ugly they were? I don't think they get many beautiful girls who knows what that will lead to!" I was babbling a bit, I do that when I'm worried

Jalil got what I meant  and looked down at the ground.

"They might even take her to Hel!" I shivered as I said this. Hel half of her was a dream the other half was a living nightmare. I remembered April told me the worst thing she ever came across was Hel. And that nothing scared her more then Hel.

I wondered how scared she was now. I knew she was scared.

" We have to find her." I told Jalil and David.

"Wait a minute; When Senna gets lost its 'screw her' then when April gets kidnapped its 'we have to save her?" David said it as more of a statement then a question. 

"This is April!" I argued. "Not some psycho women!"

David opened his mouth to say something but I cut him off.

"David what happened to your 'no one gets left behind' attitude?" 

David sighed and tried to stand up. He fell back down and shouted out it pain. I looked at the wound on his leg. Blood was slowly seeping out of it.

"Oh great the general can't even walk." I said bitterly. I shouldn't take it out on them but I couldn't help it.

"I'll need Christopher to carry me." He said

"Why me?" I asked.

"You're the strongest." He replied simply.

"Fine." I walked over and picked him up. Normally I would tease David about this or just refuse to carry another guy but there was no time. Who knows what's happening to April.

Jalil stood up I imagined his head still hurt from the fact that there was a big bloody spot where he hit the rock.

The ground was muddy and I almost jumped for joy when I saw that they left faint footprints.

We walked along without saying a word. I began to miss April more. Usually at a time like this she'd sing. She had an amazing voice.

I remembered when I was holding her I promised I'd keep her safe. A broken promise.  

As we walked a long I had only one thought in mind.

_Don't worry April. We're coming._

                                                        ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I'm sorry if Christopher was out of character in that chapter. April's POV comes next. Please R/R and tell me if I should continue.

P.S. April will not be taken to Hel just so yah know.


	4. Chapter Three: Oh No

I'm sooooooooooooo sorry it took me so long to update but I got writers block so this chapter may suck so I'm sorry for that too. Anyway this is April's POV. Hope you like it. Plz R/R.

                                                  ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

                                                        **Chapter Three: Uh Oh**

All I could do was cry.

Torn away from my friends David, Jalil and Christopher not knowing if I'd ever see them again.

The man carrying me smelled terrible. Sweet, dirt and other scents I couldn't really make out but I'm sure was nasty.

He looked down at me. He was about three heads taller than me. I'm kinda short. I'm about an inch shorter then Jalil, a few inches shorter than David and a head shorter than Christopher.

"We will be there soon My Lady." He said to me.

My Lady? I was confused. He tried to kill my friends and kidnapped me and now he's acting all charming and calling me 'My Lady'.

"W- where are y-you taking me?" I asked in a shaky voice. It doesn't matter how polite he is he still scares me.

"To our king." He replied.

"W-what does he w-want with m-me?" I was confused again. Why would a king want me?

"Our great king has seen you before and was stunned by your beauty. He watched you for quite some time until he decided he needed to have you." He answered.

Me? Beautiful? I was just an average looking teenage girl. There were tons of girls out there that are prettier then me.

"S-so why try and kill my friends?" Oh god I was so worried about them. David and Jalil were badly injured! Christopher! Oh god his leg might be broken! God I hope Chris- I mean; the guys are ok!

"He told us to kill whoever tried to protect you. He warned us mostly about the blonde boy. He fears he has a liking for you."

I blushed bright red. Christopher didn't care about me. I know he flirts with me but that's because I happen to be here. If it were the Real world he wouldn't even talk to me.

"Ha! You didn't kill them!" I said triumphantly.

"He told us to kill them if they followed you." He said.

I prayed that they wouldn't come for me, but I knew they would. David thinks he _needs_ to rescue me and Jalil and Christopher are my friends.

"They aren't that stupid." I lied. 

The man said nothing.

If Christopher, Jalil or David followed me they'd be killed. Luckily there was no way they could know which way I was carried. I looked down and moaned as I saw that the men left footprints on the muddy ground.

Just then a man with a muddy beard and greasy dreadlocks walked over to me.

"Do you think we can have a go with her before we give her away to King Sirin?" He said in a raspy voice to the man carrying me as he reached out to grab me.

"The King's orders were to treat her with respect and kindness." My carrier replied.

"Ord he also said to keep her happy and why not keep us happy as well?" He bent down in my face. _Jeeze this guy needs a mint._ I almost gagged. He went on "And she's such a pretty creature it would be selfish of him to keep her to himself.

It hit me suddenly. When I was _delivered _at the castle I would be used as entertainment to _their_ king who was probably butt ugly. 

God I wanted Christopher. Wait…no what was I saying? I wanted all the guys not just Christopher.

"If you touch her the king will have your head delivered on a platter." Ord warned.

The man backed off.

Oh god I had to get away from these people.

I began to claw at Ord's arm but he was so big that it had no effect on him. I tried kicking him, pinching him and biting him but still did nothing.

"We are almost there." He pointed out in the distance. I saw the fain out lines of a castle that looked a lot like the one in Aladdin except it seemed darker and gloomier.

"OH GOD!" I shouted. I tried harder to get away. I even spat on him but that too did nothing.

As we approached the castle I gave up all hope of excaping.

When we entered a darkly lit hallway I dropped my head to study the floor. It was made of bricks and had a dark red carpet running down the centre of it.

We soon entered a large room.

"We have her My Lord." I heard Ord say. My stomach was in a knot. What was going to happen to me? Or the guys?

"Bring her here." A deep, rich voice ordered.

I looked up at the sound of the handsome voice and came face-to-face with the most beautiful creature I ever saw.

                                                         ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well end of chapter three. Don't worry more Christopher/April romance coming up. I'll need at least 3 reviews for this chapter to continue.

P.S. I know April wasn't as scared as she should have been and I know Ord was nicer then he was suppose to be but like I said this was a hard chapter to write ~_^

      
  


	5. Chapter four: Capture

Sorry it took me so long to update. Thank you to all the people who reviewed my story so far^_^

                                                      Christopher's POV

                                                      **Chapter four: Capture**

"You can put me down now, I think I'm ok to walk." David broke the long lasting silence.

"Ok." I said as I let go of him causing him to fall to the ground with a _THUD_.

He rolled over and gave me an annoyed look.

"ooops sorry." I said innocently.

David rolled his eyes and stood up.

We've been walking for an hour and more nasty thoughts of what could be happening to April ran through my mind. Why did they take her? What do they want from her? I know she's beautiful but there were millions of girls in Everworld. Elves, nymphs and witches like Senna. Why did the have to take _my_ girl away? I mean _our_ girl of course! She's David and Jalil's friend too. A girl like April will never be _mine_.

I tried to imagine April and I dating. Although the thought was laughable it was kinda nice to think about kissing her and cuddling with her and-

Oh my god I think I might l- 

"Look!" Jalil interrupted my thought.

I looked around. The footprints were gone!

"DAMMIT!" I yelled.

"No not that." Jalil said looking at the ground. "This."

I followed the direction he was pointing and saw what he was pointing at.

It looked like the faint outlines of a very large building. 

"Do you think she's over there?" I asked.

"Probably." David's hand was on the hilt of his sword.

"Did those people look like people who live in a castle?" Jalil questioned.

"No, But they could be soldiers." David Suggested.

"Yeah you would know." I muttered.

"Anyway, What have we got to lose?" David because walking toward the building we thought was a castle. 

I followed closely.

"In this world… nothing." Jalil said before he started to follow David.

                                                                                 ~

When we reached the building we found it was infact a castle. It looked like the one one from that Disney movie. What was it called? Aladdin? Yeah that sounded about right.

"Hay! Maybe we'll find a magic genie and wish ourselves inside!" I said suggestively.

Jalil rolled his eyes. "Christopher, there's no such thing."

"Not in the real world, but there could be in this one." I challenged.

"True. After all we have seen Dwarves, Elves and dragons, Why not magic genies? But if we did happen to find one we could just wish April never got kidnapped."

"But that would spoil all the fun." I said sarcastically.

Jalil rubbed his temples. I love annoying him!

David studied the castle. "How _do_ we get in?"

"We could climb up April's hair." I suggested.

David ignored my comment. "There are guards everywhere." He looked at two large men who stood guarding the entrance.

"Then why aren't we hiding?" I asked when I realized we were standing out in the open.

The men turned their big, hairy heads to look at us.

"Behind that bush!" Jalil whispered.

"Do you think it was us they were looking at?" David asked as her got his sword ready to fight.

Just then a very large hand ripped David's sword out of his hands.

The three of us slowly looked up.

The two very large men were towering over us.

"Yup." I squeaked.

"RUN!" David yelled.

Before they could get up the men picked David and Jalil up off the ground.

While they fought to free themselves, I stood there watching. What was I suppose to do? I couldn't get caught or April would have no one to rescue her. I'm such a coward! That's why Ganymede was killed. Because I was a coward.

One of the men reached out to try and grab me, but I was too quick.

"Christopher run! Go save April!" David shouted.

"But-" I started.

"Christopher don't be an idiot! Right now you're the only one who can save her!" Jalil yelled.

The man tried to grab me again, but I ran.

I ran as fast as I could into a forest.

They came after me.

I wove myself between the trees hoping to lose them. No such luck.

I looked up to see a very tall tree with a thick shield of leaves.

I managed to settle on a branch just as they caught up.

"Where'd he go?" One of the men asked.

"You lost him!" The other accused.

"Well if you helped a little more then I wouldn't of!" The other shot back.

"That doesn't matter! We better not tell Sirin or he'll have our heads."

"And he'll be more angry with us for bringing him such awful news on such a wonderful day."

"Yes. The new queen he has chosen is a real beauty."

"He'll have some fun with her I'll bet you!"

Queen? Oh no April!

The mean walked away laughing.

Oh my god! _April_ getting married to one of _these_ people?! I think I'm going to be sick!

Just as I began to climb down the tree a noise from the branch above me caught my attention.

I tried to see what it was but there were too many leaves in the way.

When I went in for a closer look, something very hard hit me in the head.

"OW!" I cried.

Then everything went black.

                ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  Well let me know what you think^_^ I'll do chapter five when I get 3 reviews for this chapter.

                     ****


	6. Chapter five: Meemo

I added my own character for this chapter. I think he's kinda cute, but if you don't then feel free to send me hate mail, lol! 

This chapter is from Christopher's POV (I know it's suppose to be April's turn, but I don't know what's going to happen to her yet, so the next chapter will be hers)

Anyway, lets get on with the fic!

                                                          **Chapter five: Meemo**

"mmmm…" I grumbled as I rolled over onto my back.

What happened? What knocked me out? Did I dream everything? Was April being kidnapped and David and Jalil being captured all a dream?

I slowly opened my eyes.

I found myself staring back into two large whitish-yellow eyes the size of golf balls.

It looked down at me a blinked twice as if it were confused.

"AHHHHHH!!!" I screamed and scrambled to my feet.

"Shhh! Sir must not be heard or the monster will find us!" He whispered timidly and took a step toward me.

I quickly picked up a stick and pointed it at him.

"Stay where you are!" I said backing away.

He shrunk back.

I took time to study him.

He was only a few feet tall, about up to my knee. He was covered in light brown fur with a short stubby tail.

"Please Sir, don't hurt me Sir." He begged quietly.

He didn't really look threatening, but in Everworld you can never be too careful.

"What the hell are you?" I asked, not caring how polite I was.

"I am a gremlin." He replied. He seemed a little scared.

"A gremlin?" I asked. I was reminded of a movie I have seen along time ago, about a bunch of gremlins that went crazy and started killing people.

"My name is Meemo." He announced. "I ran away from King Sirin because he started to beat me." He shuddered as if remembering something horrible.

I studied him a little more. He did look a little beat up.

"Why did he beat you?" I asked.

"He got bored." He replied simply.

What kind of person would beat up a living thing for fun? The kind of person who has April right now! I _had_ to save her, and soon.

I was about to ask if he'd seen her, but then another question came to me.

"What was it you said about a monster?" I asked.

"When King Sirin heard about my escape, he sent a monster out to get me."

Oh just great! Things can't get any worse!

I was about to ask him more, when he suddenly screamed.

"MONSTER!!!" He shouted.

Before I could look around, a large black dog leaped on Meemo.

"AHHH!" He screamed while trying to fight away the dog that was twice his size.

I ran over and kicked it in the head.

It growled and turned on me.

I slowly backed away from it.

It suddenly leaped at me.

I squeezed my eyes shut and swung the stick in my hand as hard as I could.

I felt it connect with the dog's skull.

It yelped in pain and fell to the ground.

I opened my eyes.

The dog lay there not moving.

"Sir saved me!" I heard Meemo whisper. Then louder he said, "Master saved me!"

He charged at me, and before I could pull away, he had my legs in a tight hug.

Strong grip for a little guy.

He leaped up on my chest and cried into my shirt. Then he blew his nose in it!

"YUCK!" I shouted and pushed him away.

"Master I am forever your slave!" He said happily.

"You don't have to be my _slave._" I said wiping my shirt.

"Yes Master." He bowed.

"And you don't have to call me _Master_ either. My name is Christopher Hitchcock.

"Well Christopher Hitchcock, how may I be of service?"

I was going to tell him to call me just Christopher, but there was no time.

"I would like to know if you've seen two men, One with dark skin, the other with dark hair. They're about my size, maybe a little shorter. They were taken to the dungeons." I described Jalil and David.

"I have not seen such men." He said apologetically.

"Well have you seen a women with red hair and green eyes?" I described April.

"Pretty Lady?" Meemo looked up at me.

"Yeah, she is pretty!" I said hopefully.

"I've seen Pretty Lady! She's the one King Sirin wants to marry!" He said excitedly.

"Do you know where she is?"

"Yes I do Christopher Hitchcock!"

"Where?"

"This way, follow me." He began to walk toward the castle.

I followed. 

So what did you think of Meemo? I know his language is a little off, but it's supposed to be. Well please review. Next chapter coming soon^_^


	7. Chapter Six: Sirin

Ok its from April's POV as I promised.

                                                                      **Chapter Six: Sirin**

He was gorgeous.

He had silky blonde hair and ocean blue eyes. The outfit he wore showed his firm chest. Still, he had a cruel, uninviting look to him.

After a few minutes of looking me up and down he spoke with a sly smile forming on his lips. " I've been waiting a long time for this moment. Now finally April O'Brien is mine! Forever!"

Forever? I didn't even want to be his for a day!

"How do you know my full name?" I asked, taking a brave step forward. It wasn't easy to do because of the way he was staring at me.

"I have heard you're companions use it before."

Was this guy stalking me? How often did he watch me?

"P-please let me go." I begged.

"My dear, this is your new home. In time you will learn to love it." He walked up to me and placed a hand gently on my cheek. My eyes had begun to burn with tears.

I looked down at the ground, but he lifted my head up so I had to look into his eyes. They weren't very gorgeous now that I looked closer at them. They were cold, and filled with greed.

He stared at me for a long time.

"I have been alive for twenty-one years, and never have I seen such beauty." He said, bending down closer to my face. I quickly jerked my head away and kicked him in the place where no man wants to be kicked.

He gave a grunt of pain, and fell to his knees.

Ten of his guards pulled their swords out and jumped toward me the minute I raised my foot.

"No!" gasped Sirin from the floor. "She has fire in her. I like that in a women." He managed to get up off the floor. "However, she will need to be punished." He grabbed a dagger from his belt and started to walk toward me.

Oh god! Why did I have to kick him?

Lucky for me he stopped when a breathless guard burst through the door.

"My Lord, we have captured two of the intruders." He bowed when he approached Sirin.

Two of who? Oh no! I prayed to god it wasn't David, Jalil or Christopher.

"Two?" Sirin said. "Weren't they're three?"

I could have cursed! If there were three, then it was most likely them.

"Yes my Lord. The blonde boy escaped up."

Christopher got away! I looked over to Sirin who looked slightly panicked.

"What about the gremlin?" He asked.

What the heck was a gremlin?

"We have not found him yet either." Now it was the guard's turn to look panicked. 

"Release the dogs and assemble the guards!" Sirin ordered. He looked from me to the guard. Giving me a lustful look. "I will deal with you two later."

Just before he left the room, he barked a quick, unheard order to one of the guards. Then left.

I didn't care about my _punishment_; all I cared about was saving David and Jalil from the dungeons. But how could I do that? I prayed to god that Christopher would escape and not come back for me.

I looked up to see that the guard Sirin had been taking to was coming over to me.

It was Ord.

"It seems your friends did come for you." He said to me.

I nodded. The tears finally began to flow down my cheek. 

"King Sirin says he wants you cleaned up by the time he gets back, so I shall introduce you to your personal maids." He called across the room and two young women walked over. "This is Anne," He said pointing to the small blonde lady who looked to be about 18. "And Mary." He pointed to a rather chubby, brunet who looked about 25.

They both bowed at me.

Tears were still flowing rapidly down my cheek when Ord left saying;" I must leave you now to join the search."

"Do not cry M'lady." Anne said turning to me. "You are very fortunate to become Sirin's wife."

"I can see why you were chosen." Mary tried to sound admiring, but she seemed more jealous then happy for me.

"I don't _want_ to be his wife." I sobbed.

"In time you will grow to love Sirin." Anne sighed. 

How could I possibly fall in love with a man who's forcing me to marry him and wants to kill my friends? More tears began to flow down my face.

"I will _never_ love him." I said coldly.

Anne and Mary exchanged glances. I didn't care. I only cared about getting my friends and I out of here.

Mary spoke next. "Fallow me to the bathing chambers." She and Anne took my hands and led me out of the room

                                                                                    ****

They half led me, half dragged me down a narrow hall way and into another large room. 

A little gasp escaped my throat.

All that was in the room was a bathtub the size of an Olympic swimming pool, and a whole lot of towels. The bathtub was filled with hot water.

Despite all my problems, I was able to relax enough to have a nice, long bath.

                                                                                    ****

After my bath, Anne and Marry helped dry me off and handed me a white dress.

I quickly changed into it.

They then went to work on my hair. It took along time, but finally they did finish.

I looked around the room trying to find a mirror. When I found one and looked into it, I had a hard time believing the girl in the mirror was me.

The dress was soft and light with a low, graceful neckline. It went down to the floor and fit to most of my curves. And my hair was pulled up in a very fancy, and beautiful bun. I could see why it took them so long.

Mary led me away from the mirror and into another room.

This one contained a bed, drawer, dresser, washbasin and several paintings on the walls.

It was wonderful.

Unfortunately, I was beginning to remember my situation.

It didn't help any when Sirin suddenly burst through the door. 

He dismissed Anne and Marry right away, and then turned to me.

"We have not found your friend yet, but we will in time."

 I stared coldly into his deep blue eyes. Like he really needed to remind me. 

"Please let them go." I pleaded. "You already have me."

"Well I would, but I don't really want to let them go."

I narrowed my eyes and charged toward him. I went to throw a punch at him, but he was too quick. He caught my fist, spun me around and pushed me on the bed. Before I could leap up, he was on top of me. He gripped my writes so tightly, I lost feeling in them.

"You seem to forget who you belong to." He snarled. Any kindness he had was now gone.

"I don't belong to anybody, especially not you." My voice was now as cold as my eyes.

My cheek suddenly began to burn. It took me a moment to realise he'd slapped me.

"You _are_ mine! And you always will be!" His voice rouse slightly.

 He then got up off of me (but not before he made sure I would have some bruises in the morning) and began to walk toward the door.

"I have no time for you tonight. But I will make sure I do tomorrow night."  With that he walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

I lay there thinking about what just happened to me, and what was going to happen to the guys. I still didn't know what I was going to do.

_God I hope Christopher gets away._

I still wished he were with me now. I needed someone to cry on, and I guess Christopher just makes me feel safe. I know he isn't as tough as David or as smart as Jalil, but I still liked him. 

I tore the bun out of my hair and rested my head on the pillow.

I began to cry for what seemed like the hundredth time.

It wasn't long before the only light in the room was from the full moon outside my window.

Finally I managed to cry myself to sleep, troubled thoughts still polluting my mind.

Finally! Chapter 7 up! I know it took along time, and I'm sorry about that. I had massive writers block. Anyway, next chapter will have major Chris/April fluff (I know that's what some of you where waiting for…lol). Keep checking back because I'll get chapter 8 up as soon as I can. 


	8. Chapter seven: Realization

Authors note: SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY!!!!!!! I just had a bad  
writers block, and I know this chapter will be horrible. Sorry if this  
chapter doesn't make any sense or whatever, but I need to do this chapter  
in order to add the next (which should be pretty fluffy) anyway ON TO  
CHAPTER 7!!!  
Chapter seven: Realization  
There where guards freaking everywhere!  
How was I going to get to April with all these guards? Meemo seemed to know  
what he was doing, but I didn't really feel any better, having a 2 foot  
tall, fur ball helping me.  
"This way Christopher Hitchcock, follow me!" Meemo chirped. Well at least  
he seemed happy.  
He led me to a small river, where he stopped and waited for me.  
"In there Christopher Hitchcock" He pointed to the river.  
"You got to be kiddin' me." Was my response.  
"Nope. You must go though there."  
"Go though where? I don't see a door or anything!" I practically yelled.  
"You don't?" Meemo looked confused, then brightened as he remembered  
something. "Meemo just remembered that only Gremlins can see it! No humans  
can without the use of gremlin magic."  
"oooooooook. So can you use your magic so I can cross though?"  
"Yes Christopher Hitchcock! I can!" He turned toward the river and mumbled  
a bunch of words in a language that I didn't understand. When he finished,  
he turned back to me.  
"There you go Christopher Hitchcock. Go save pretty lady!"  
I looked around and saw nothing. "I don't see any- OH WOW!" I shouted as a  
door appeared out of thin air, just on the river bank.  
"Thanks Meem!" I ran toward the door, but Meemo just stayed where he was.  
"Aren't you coming?" I asked him.  
"No Christopher Hitchcock. Meemo does not want to return to that horrible  
place."  
I started to panic "But what do I do?"  
"The door will lead to a large tunnel, follow that one until you come to  
three separate tunnels. Take the third tunnel, until you come to another  
door. Open it up and you will find yourself inside the castle. You will be  
in a hallway. Go two doors down to your right. Then you will be at the  
pretty lady's chamber door." He instructed.  
"Thanks." I said.  
"Meemo wishes Christopher Hitchcock the best of luck." With that he turned  
around and ran.  
"Bye Meem" I said after he was already gone. I was going to miss that  
little fur ball, even if I did only know him for a few short hours. But I  
thought that I would see him again.  
With that, I opened the door and walked inside. The tunnel wasn't as dark  
as I thought it would be, and I was able to see 5 feet in front of me. I  
walked farther into the tunnel.  
I walked, and walked and walked, my thoughts never leaving April. Lord  
knows whats happening to her. Before I knew it, I was at the three tunnels.  
I thought for a moment, then took the third tunnel, as Meemo had told me to  
do.  
And I walked some more. This walk was longer then the last one, and I felt  
ready to collapse, but the thought of April in trouble kept me moving.  
When I finally did reach the door, I almost shouted out in triumph. April  
was practically behind this door! Before I opened it I listened through the  
door to make sure there was no one on the other side. Hearing nothing, I  
opened it only a crack. Nothing was there. I dashed out of the door and ran  
down two doors down. I stopped outside the third. This was where April was  
being kept. Hopefully she would be there when I opened it. I took a deep  
breath and slowly started to open it. I took a long look around.  
A drawer, washbasin, dresser, a lot of tacky paintings, A bed, and on the  
bed was April.  
I ran across the room to her bed, but instead of waking her up, I just  
stood over her for a moment, transfixed, by how beautiful she looked. Her  
soft red hair, was sprawled out on her pillow, and her fair skin looked  
soft, and flawless. Flawless, that is, if there had not been any large,  
blackish-purple bruises covering it. There where not that many, but it made  
my blood boil that someone would try to hurt her. I looked up at her  
angelic face, but found that her cheeks were stained with dried tears.  
I swear I will get Sirin for this!  
But before anymore anger could build up, my gaze drifted to her lips.  
They looked so inviting.before I could stop myself, I was bending my face  
closer to hers. I should have stopped myself, but I couldn't, I needed it  
too badly. My lips, brushed hers lightly, and I came back up. It wasn't  
enough though. I started to bend back down, but before I could kiss her  
again, her eyes opened.  
"Christopher?" She asked confused.  
"Hi." I said weakly. 


	9. Chapter eight: Real World

Well at least I didn't take as long as I did on the last Chapter! ^_^ I'm  
just in the mood for Fluff right now! Well on to chapter 8!  
~~~~Chapter eight: Real World~~~  
"April.April! Hello! I'm talking to YOU April!..APRIL!!!!!!" I snapped back  
from my CNN update when I heard Magda's Impatient voice. I was in the Real  
World at Magda's house. I remember spending the night there.  
"Oh God, Magda I'm sorry.I'm just not..thinking clearly." I responded.  
"It seems your not thinking clearly at all lately." My other friend, Alison  
said.  
"What do you mean?" I asked.  
"You've been a space case April. You aren't yourself lately." Said Magda.  
"Yah, well I'm really sorry you guys. I've got soooo much on my mind"  
"Like Christopher Hitchcock?" Asked Alison with a grin.  
"WHAT?!" I shouted.  
"You mumbled his name in your sleep last night." Magda laughed.  
"Oh god." I hid my face in embarrassment.  
"You don't really like him do you?" Asked Alison, now serious.  
"Honey, the guys all wrong for you." Said Magda also serious.  
"No! Of course I don't!" I told them. But the thing was, I wasn't so sure I  
told the truth.  
I Don't know what took me to Christopher's house later that afternoon.  
Maybe I had to find out for sure if I have feelings beyond friendship for  
him. I also don't know why I spent so long on my hair and makeup. Just the  
he answered the door.  
"April?" He asked trying to hide the surprise in his voice.  
"Cute jammys." I said pointing to his pyjamas. They had little happy faces  
on them.  
He blushed but recovered quickly. "What brings you hear? Other then my good  
looks?"  
"Oh please. What good looks?" I quipped.  
"Ouch." He smiled.  
"Well all my friends were busy, so I wondered if I could hang out here." I  
made up a reason.  
He seemed to think this was weird but let me in his house and sat on the  
couch beside me.  
"Well it's only us here." He informed me.  
"Cool." Was all I could say.  
"April.are you ok over there?" He asked softly.  
"Your over there?" I asked.  
"Guess so" he replied. "But you didn't answer my question."  
"No, I'm.We're not ok." I said fighting to keep my voice calm.  
"What's happening?" He asked sounding panicked.  
"David and Jalil are in jail, I've been kidnapped by a psychotic king who  
wants to marry me, and your.I don't know where you are. I was hoping you  
were asleep there so you could tell me."  
"April.Maybe I should hear this from the beginning." He said.  
I sighed deeply and told the hole story, from when we took our baths to  
when Sirin tried to abuse me. By the end of the story, I was in tears and  
Christopher was holding me tightly.  
"Shhh, April its ok." He whispered in my ear.  
"No its not. You.you could be dead, and David and Jalil will be dead and  
its..all my fault!"  
"Sweetie please calm down."  
"Did you just call me Sweetie?" I had to smile at that. I could never  
imagine Christopher to have a sensitive side.  
"Yes I did." He smiled. "And I bet you I'm kicking that guys ass right now  
over there."  
Despite the situation I couldn't help but laugh.  
"April, I promise you'll be ok. I'll make sure of that." He ran a hand  
through my hair.  
"Thank you." I whispered.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
When I opened my eyes I found I was not at Christopher's house anymore, but  
I was back at my room in Sirin's castle.  
DAMN!  
But wait.Something.someone was there. They were so close to my face I could  
feel they're breath on my cheek. Oh No! Please don't be Sirin, PLEASE don't  
be Sirin!  
But I wasn't. No this was  
"Chirstopher?" I asked.  
"Hi." He said weakly. 


	10. Chapter nine: almost rescued

I've finally got the next chapter up^_^ Hope you like it! Its from Christopher's POV  
  
"Oh My God!" April through her arms tightly around me and buried her face in my neck. I could feel her tears on my skin and hugged her back. "I was so worried about you."  
  
"I was worried about you too." I said. "Are you ok?"  
  
She sniffled "I'm fine now." She managed a small smile, but it faded when another thought occurred to her.  
  
"Christopher! David and Jalil, they've been caught! I think they may be killed if we don't save them soon!"  
  
"Its ok, we'll get them. I have a plan." I told her.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I don't yet." I replied. She rolled her eyes.  
  
"Christopher now isn't the time to joke around." She said.  
  
"I wasn't trying to." I told her truthfully.  
  
"How did you get in here? The castle is surrounded with guards."  
  
"I had a little help from Meemo." I informed her  
  
"Meemo?" she asked confused.  
  
"It's a long story." I replied. "First we need to find a way to the dungeons."  
  
She nodded, wiping away the rest of her tears. We got up off the bed, but she didn't let go of my hand. She was scared, and I swore that I would get my revenge on Sirin.  
  
"Do you have any clue where the dungeons are?" I asked April.  
  
"No." She said.  
  
"ok. well, we'll find it some how. Follow me." I led her to the door, and opened it a crack to see if the coast was clear. I was. I took her hand once more and began to walk out of the room when I heard voices.  
  
"Lord Sirin demands that the wedding be held as soon as possible. Before the blonde boy can interfere." The man that just spoke was the man that carried April away from us. "If Lord Sirin demands it, the wedding ceremony can be held tonight." Said and old man with a long grey beard and beady black eyes.  
  
"I will inform Sirin immediately." Said the other man, and walked off. The older man waited. April and crouched behind the door, watching through the crack. Neither of us dared to make a sound. Soon approaching voices were heard down the hall  
  
"Excellent Ord! I will inform my bride!" The man who was speaking came into view. The man I could only identify as Sirin. He began walking toward us. April and I scrambled to get to the bed. April dove in to try and make it look like she was sleeping. I dove under the bed and hid myself from view.  
  
"Darling?" Sirin walked into the room and called. April pretended she had just woken up. "I have good news." I could see his feet approaching the bed. 'He better not touch her.' I thought through clenched teeth.  
  
"We are getting married tonight!"  
  
"That's great!" April faked surprise.  
  
"Come! We need to get you in your wedding dress!" He took her hand and began to lead her out of the room.  
  
"Wait! Before we get married, I wanna see my friends in the dungeons. So I can tell them the good news."  
  
Sirin looked doubtful.  
  
"There will be guards. So I won't be able to go anywhere." She told him.  
  
"I suppose so. Come with me." He led her out of the room. I knew April had I plan.  
  
I just preyed to god it worked. 


	11. Update

Hi

I'm sorry I haven't updated in a loooooong time, I really really am. The truth is I wasn't planning on updating anymore until I looked at my reviews and saw that I have some fairly recent ones. I know how frustrating it is to read a story that isn't finished so I promise you that I WILL update within the next couple of days. Maybe I'll even throw some David/Jalil slash in (since everyone seems to like the slash fics, hehe), but that's just a maybe...I'm not very good at writing slash.

More SOON, I promise!

Jessie


	12. In The Dungeon

Here's chapter 10 as promised. I decided to take a break from Chris and April and check on Jalil and David in the dungeons ;). From Jalil's POV

WARNING: this chapter contains very crappy slash, nothing heavy, I just wanted you to be warned.

DISCLAIMER: I can't remember if I put one in or not. I do not own Everworld or any of its characters. The only main characters I own in this story is Meemo and King Sirin so if you want to use them please email me at (I do not check my other email.)

Chapter 10 In The Dungeons 

My eyes wondered around the small, dark room we were trapped in. I had no idea if it was day or night since there were no windows; the only source of light was the torches that lined the walls outside the cell. I couldn't see the guards, but I could hear them. They were talking about the wedding, and I was worried for April...and as much as I hate to say it, I was worried for Christopher too, he loves her. Yes, I do realize I said that Christopher LOVES April, I'm not dumb, he told me when we were at Sir Galahad's castle. He had quite a lot to drink and he began to tell me he was jealous of Galahad. "Why? Because he can get all the girls?" I remember asking sarcastically.

"No...it's because he got the ONE girl that I wanted." He replied.

"And that would be...?" I asked, getting impatient because he kept breathing in my face. Alcohol isn't a very nice smell. He also seemed to have trouble controlling the volume of his voice and he was yelling in my ear.

"April." I almost fell out of my chair when he told me this.

"April? Why April?"

"Because I love her." Even though he was drunk, somehow I knew he was serious. Maybe it was the way he looked at me when he said it, or the tenderness in his voice when he said her name, but for some reason I believed him.

Anyway, back to the present. I was worried because I didn't know how far Christopher would go to stop the wedding...after all, love makes you do crazy things.

As I thought about this my eyes travelled over to David. He was sitting across the room from me (considering the size of the room that wasn't very far) and I was wondering if he was avoiding me. He was thinking about Senna again, I could tell from the distant look in his eyes. Why? I ask myself. Why does he put up with her? He needs someone who will treat him right. Someone who wouldn't mess with his mind and play with his emotions. Then I remember that it's only a spell. He wouldn't love her if she didn't have a spell on him. If only someone could break that spell...someone like me. But could I? Should I even try? I do have feeling for him...I've had them ever since I met him, I denied those feelings at first, but once we landed in Everworld I decided to just give in to them.

I studied him from where I sat. He was beautiful...perfect body, great smile, gorgeous eyes...I wanted him...no...I NEEDED him. I got up from my spot on the floor and crawled over to him.

"David?" I said quietly.

"hmmm?" He answered back; he looked as if he was still deep in thought.

"Can we talk?"

"hmmm." He answered again; still deep in thought.

"David...are you listening?" I asked, getting impatient.

"hmmm."

"Hey! Look over there! It's Senna!" I exclaimed.

"HUH?!" he asked; out of his trance now.

"I was trying to get your attention." I informed him.

"Well, you have it." He said, looking pissed.

I smiled as I went on. "I need to tell you something David."

"Then tell me." He was impatient now.

I sat there looking at him for a second. I didn't know how to say it...so I leaned over and kissed his lips instead. I knew that this could (and probably would) ruin our friendship, but I needed to know if he could ever possibly feel the same for me. After all...love makes you do crazy things.

Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. What will happen with Jalil and David? You'll just have to read and find out! Muhahahahaha! Anyway, The next chapter will be in Aprils POV! Please r/r if you want anymore...and this time I PROMISE to update! I wont let myself forget!

Thank you for reading

Jessie


	13. still need a title

Hi Everybody!

As promised here's chapter 11 in April's POV...but I should warn you that I had MAJOR writers block so this chapters kinda stupid.

Chapter Eleven 

I followed Sirin down the dully-lit hallway that led to the dungeons, listening to him go over details for the wedding. 'He must be _really_ excited about this' I though, feeling slightly flattered. I mean it's not every day I have some MAJORLY hot guy wanting to marry me...even if this hot guy was the reason for my bruises.

"I've had the maids prepare your dress already, and all the guests have been invited..." He went on but I wasn't really listening.

"I'm so happy you finally saw that we are meant to be together." Suddenly he stopped walking and leaned in to kiss me. I let him. I wasn't scared of him, and I wasn't worried about having to go through with the wedding...Christopher was here now, he'd make sure things would be all right.

Sirin smiled down at me, pleased that I had willingly let him kiss me...what he didn't realise is that while he was kissing me I grabbed the keys (AN: Yes I know this trick is used in a lot of books/movies, but I didn't know how else she'd get the keys) to the dungeons that Ord had given him earlier. We continued walking...now all I needed to plan was how I'm going to get passed the guards and Sirin. We were there before I could think of a plan.

"Here you are my darling." Sirin said stopping by a cell door. "Tell your friends the news and let's be on our way." He ushered me to the door. I peered in...what I saw was not pleasant.

Jalil had David lip-locked! Or it was the other way around? All I know is that David and Jalil were sitting in the cell KISSING! And they were really getting in to it too. Both boys already had their shirts off, and Jalil was in the middle of unzipping David's jeans.

"My GOD April! _THESE_ are your friends?" Sirin asked with a look of horror on his face as he watched them groping each other.

"I...I didn't know...they were..." I stammered, still not over what I was witnessing.

Jalil and David obviously didn't notice they were being watched because they were still hot and heavy, both in their underwear (I didn't know David wore briefs). Sirin, the guards and I watched in shock for a few more moments before a voice called out.

"My Lord!" called one of Sirin's soldiers. "Come quick! We're under attack!"

Right away Sirin took action. "You two!" he said the guards. "Come with me." Sirin fled from the room followed by the guards, forgetting all about me.

_Under attack?_ I thought. _Christopher? Could he have something to do with this?_ Suddenly, I started to panic all over again. I turned back to Jalil and David (who were STILL going at it despite all that was happening around them) and called out "Guys!"

Instantly they sprang apart. "April!" They both shouted surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to SAVE you!" I informed them. "Or...maybe you don't WANT to be saved." I added coyly.

"How...how much did you see?" David asked in a panicky voice.

"Most of it." I told them. "But don't worry...I won't think any less of you." I teased. Then I remembered the situation I was in. "Quick! We have to hurry...I think Christopher did something stupid!" I hurriedly unlocked the door and they got out...David murmured a thank you but never looked at me...he was ashamed that I caught him with Jalil...Id need to have a talk with him.

"Isn't he _always_ doing stupid stuff?" Jalil asked...not meant to be funny. "Which way do we go?"

"This way." I turned and walked quickly down the hall...I didn't know how much time was left before Christopher got caught.

Well...there was Chapter 11. I'd like to give a HUGE hug and thank you to anyone who has reviewed this story so far! Your great! :D

Chapter 12 will be up soon and it will be from April's POV again.


	14. still still dont have a title

Hi everybody!

Here's Chapter 12, from April's POV. I know I promised I was going to update sooner, and I'm sorry I haven't done so. Ok, this chapter kinda crappy and I apologize for that too, but here you are with chapter 12

Chapter Twelve 

My heart was racing as I walked quickly down the hallway, followed by Jalil and David. Truth be told, I wasn't completely sure about where I was going. I had no clue where Christopher would be.

I turned a corner and found nothing but a dead end.

"April, do you know where we're going?" Jalil asked.

"ummm...this way." I turned around and ran down the other hallway. Just as I turned the corner I ran into something.

"Get away!" I yelped, while trying to push it away.

"April? April! Jeeze...OW...that hurts!" the person I was hitting said.

"ummm...April..." Jalil said, pulling me back.

"Christopher!" I breathed.

"Yuppers." He smiled.

I smiled back and gave him a quick hug. Then a thought a occurred to me. "Weren't you out fighting Sirin a minute ago?"

He looked just as confused as me. "No..."

"Then who...was...?"

Since Christopher still looked confused I decided I better explain to him.

"Sirin brought me down here, but then one of his guards told him he was under attack and he ran off with the guards." I said quickly. "So I got these two out of their cell. I thought it was you who was attacking Sirin."

"Nope, it wasn't me. I was waiting in your room, when the guards just up and left. I came down here to see if I could find you."

"Then who was it?" Jalil asked the question before I did.

Christopher shrugged.

"We should get going." I said, breaking the thoughtful silence we had fallen into.

Jalil nodded. "Which way?"

I looked at Christopher who shrugged again. "There must be a way out close by. We'll find it."

(Later)

It turns out that there were no exits close by. I wasn't sure how much time had passed since we began to look; it felt like hours. None of us had spoken. Christopher and I were in the lead, walking so closely together that our hands occasionally brushed against each other's. It was amazing how close I had become with Christopher these past few days. Jalil and David were walking a few steps behind us, not daring to look at one another, or at us for that matter. They just stared straight at the ground, lost in thought and trying to avoid walking too close to each other.

"Are you ok?" Christopher quietly asked.

"I will be once we get out of here." I told him truthfully.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that. I'm so sorry April. I should never have let them bring you her." He opened his mouth to speak again but I cut him off.

"Christopher, don't you dare say that it was your fault!" I said this a little too harshly and he looked hurt. I turned to him and looked deep in his sky blue eyes.

I have never seen this side of Christopher before, his eyes were full of hurt for what happened to me, concern for my safety, and...love...for me.

I took his hand gently in mine. "Christopher, you didn't have to come for me and you didn't have to risk your life and sneak into the castle to save me. But you did anyway." I stopped walking and turned to him. Still staring into his eyes, I realized for the first time, just how strongly I felt about him.

I took a quick glance at Jalil and David, who were both examining the two of us curiously. "Guys, ummm...can...can I talk to Christopher privately for one moment?"

"But April, we need to get of this--" I cut David off with a quick glare. They—finally—took the hint and went around the corner, leaving me alone with Christopher, who was looking at me curiously.

I pulled myself closer to Christopher and he lightly put his arms around my waist. We were so close together now that I could feel his breath on my cheek.

"Christopher..." I whispered.

"Yeah?" He asked, while drawing my face closer to his.

"Thank you for coming back for me. It was really brave."

Christopher smiled cockily...I guess he hadn't changed completely. Not that that was anything bad mind you.

"Yeah, but you still owe me."

"Do I?" I replied, he was still holding me closely. "Well, what exactly is it that you want?"

Without replying he leaned in and kissed me. And for that moment, I forgot all about Sirin, and David and Jalil and even Everworld. All I could think about in the moment when his lips were on mine was how perfect everything was and I honestly never wanted it to end.

Ok, end of chapter 12, I'm sorry if it was too cheesy or anything Hope you like it! Well, chapter 13 will be up hopefully soon, but I'm not really sure where I'm going with it right now. If there are any suggestions please feel free to email me at .

Bye ya'll


End file.
